Studies on the chemistry of metallomicelles have received a sustained high level of attention from the scientific community for the last few years (Walker G. W. et. al. 2003) due to their relevance in various redox processes in biological systems, and acting as promising agents for anthelmintic (Behm, C. A.1993), antiparasitic and antibiotics. The metal-surfactant complex is a special type of surfactant, where a coordination complex (containing a central metal ion with surrounding ligands coordinated to the metal) acts as the surfactant. In these surfactants the metal complex entity containing the central metal ion with its primary coordination sphere acts as the head group and the hydrophobic entity of one or more ligands acts as the tail part. It is argued that the high charge and size of the head group of the complex having long paraffin tails; detergent-like characteristics are able to penetrate biological membranes and destabilize the exterior membrane of the organism (Fendler, J. H et. al., 1982). Several platinum complexes have been synthesized in an attempt to find new complex that show antitumor properties, less severe side effects, and that can overcome cellular resistance (Hambley, T. W. 2001). Despite all efforts, only a few compounds have reached clinical use and still present severe side effects. There is a need for novel drug that is required to combat cancer prevention and cure.